


Sburb Session 211

by glubBeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SBURB (Homestuck)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubBeast/pseuds/glubBeast
Summary: Solo una fanventure u.u





	Sburb Session 211

>Iniciar Sburb Session 211

Una mujer joven se encuentra en su habitación. Parece que hoy es 11 de Febrero, esta fecha no tiene ninguna especialedad aparte de que este mismo dia sera el que tu y tus amigos jugaran un juego extraño llamado SBURB.

>Insertar nombre.

PERRA LOCA

INTENTA DE NUEVO. TONTO.

>Insertar nombre.

ALIA VULPES

>Examinar habitación.

Tu nombre es ALIA VULPES.

No tienes muchos intereses pero algunos de esos son VIDEOJUEGOS y SERIES ANIMADAS, nada fuera de lo normal. Sabes que es tonto pero te consideras una CRITICA DE ANIMACIONES aunque realmente no haces mucho de eso.

Pasas mucho tiempo en tu computadora hablando con tus amigos en PESTERCHUM y jugando algunos JUEGOS. 

>Mirar posters en la pared.

Realmente no son posters, son solo impresiones de dibujos de tus SERIES ANIMADAS favoritas. Entre estas esta BOJACK HORSEMAN y HORA DE AVENTURA. Realmente te gustaría tener posters de verdad, pero tu hermano te dice que debes usar tu dinero en otras cosas.

>Abrir closet.

No hay nada aquí además de tu ropa y tus FIGURAS COLECCIONABLES y PELUCHES. Compras todas esas cosas cuando tu hermano no esta, por eso tienes mucho de ellos.

>Abrir cajón secreto.

¿Qué? ¿Qué cajón secreto?

>Abrir cajón secreto.

No.

>ABRIR CAJÓN SECRETO.

OK, BIEN.

Abres tu cajón secreto y miras lo que siempre ha estado ahí. 

No hay nada mas que tu LIBRO DE DIBUJOS y tu NINTENDO DS. No sabes realmente porque escondes estas cosas pero no quieres que nadie NUNCA las vea.

>Mirar computadora.

No hay nada interesante aquí, solo tienes tus juegos y tu CARPETA IRONICA DE MEMES.

¿Huh? Oh, parece que alguien te ha enviado un mensaje en Pesterchum.

>Responder mensaje.

\-- negativeOptimistic empezo a molestar a illegalPlayer a las 12:16 --

NO: Hey  
NO: ¿Ya tienes el juego?  
IP: que?  
IP: oh!  
IP: aun no ha llegado :P  
IP: eso creo  
NO: ¿Eso crees?  
IP: realmente no he revisado el correo jeje  
IP: espero que llegue antes de que mi hermano vaya a revisarlo  
NO: ¿Tu hermano revisa el correo?  
NO: ¿Es capaz de revisar el correo pero no a su hermano? Vaya basura  
IP: hey!!!!   
IP: es una persona ocupada, no tiene tiempo de estar conmigo  
NO: Lo que digas  
NO: Deberías revisar antes de que terminen como esos posters que pediste la ultima vez  
IP: nunca sabre el paradero de esos posters :(  
IP: esta bien!! ire a ver si ya llego

\-- illegalPlayer [IP] dejo de molestar a negativeOptimistic [NO] a las 12:28 --

NO: Suerte

>Revisar el correo.

¡No puedes revisar el correo aquí! Tendrás que ir a la sala para mirar si esta ahí.

>Salir de la habitación.

Sales silenciosamente de la habitación, tu hermano esta en la casa y no quieres tener problemas.

Te diriges a la dala ignorando la todos los posters de PELICULAS DE ACCIÓN y ESTANTERIAS CON ARMAS FALSAS.

>Mirar correo.

Te acercas a la puerta para ver si el cartero deslizo el correo por la puerta. Ahí esta, tu beta de SBURB.

Captchalogas el juego y te diriges a tu cuarto

>Escuchar pasos.

Oh mierda.

Tu hermano se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, no tienes otra alternativa.

>STRIFE!

[Inserte animación de strife¿]

>Volver a tu habitación.

Eso no fue realmente bien, lo bueno es que pudiste encontrar tu beta de SBURB.

>Descargar beta de SBURB.

¡No puedes usar el disco de instalación! Tienes que usar el metodo de tu sylladex.

>Explicar método de sylladex.

La única forma de poder sacar un ítem de tu sylladex es describiendolo. Así que si quiero sacar ese disco tendre que hacerlo.

>Describir disco.

Es un circulo blanco, tiene un patrón extraño de color verde, sirve para descargar un juego.

>Obtener disco.

Por fin tienes tu disco, es hora de descargar ese juego.

>Mirar computadora y descargar el juego.

Metes el disco en tu computadora, una extraña ventana se ha abierto, no dice nada además de "descargando" y hay una barra de carga. Supones que todo va bien.

Parece que alguien te ha mandado un mensaje mientras hacias todo eso.

\-- naturallyCurious [NC] ha empezado a molestar a illegalPlayer [IP] a las 13:06 --

NC: Heeey!  
NC: Escuche que ya tienes tu beta :D  
IP: huh?  
IP si, la obtuve hace un rato   
IP: quien te lo dijo?  
NC: Nala me lo dijo   
IP: nala?  
IP: no he hablado con ella, que raro  
IP: pero hey, como va tu beta? :D  
NC: Ya llego!  
NC: Pero aun no la tengo por que mi tío se fue a comprar algo y se llevo el correo :/  
IP: oh  
IP: parece que soy la unica con el juego jaja  
NC: Jaja si  
NC: Ire a revisar si mi tío ya ha llegado  
NC: Nos vemos!  
IP: adios!

\-- naturallyCurious [NC] ha dejado de molestar a illegalPlayer [IP] a las 13:14 --

>Decirle a [NO] que ya tienes el juego.

\-- illegalPlayer [IP] ha empezado a molestar negativeOptimistic [NO] a las 13:16 --

IP: hey!  
IP: ya tengo el juego! :D  
NO: Genial  
IP: y tu beta?  
NO: Eeeh  
NO: Parece que tuve dificultades  
IP: dificultades?  
IP: que paso?  
NO: He perdido la beta  
IP: QUE?  
IP: QUE LE PASO? D:  
NO: Esta en un lugar que no puedo alcanzar  
NO: Mira, me iré a ver si puedo recuperarlo  
NO: Tengo que irme

\-- negativeOptimistic [NO] dejo de molestar a illegalPlayer [IP] a las 13:20 --

IP: suerte 

>Ser negativeOptimistic.

Ahora eres negativeOptimistic, pero ese no es tu nombre real.

>Insertar nombre.

NIÑO LLORON

INTENTA DE NUEVO. IDIOTA.

>Insertar nombre.

MARK ACRIES

>Examinar habitación.

Tu nombre es MARK ACRIES.

Tienes varios intereses como PELICULAS DE TERROR y SERIES DE ASESINATOS. Pasas gran parte de tu tiempo recolectando peliculas y viendo TV.

Hoy vas a jugar un juego extraño con tus amigos, realmente no juegas mucho pero le daras un intento si te distrae de lo aburrido que es todo ultimamente.

>Abrir cabinete de películas.

Aquí guardas todas tus películas pero tus favoritas estan en otro lugar, aveces las vendes por internet para ganar dinero, pero no lo haces mucho.

>Abrir cajón de abajo.

Aquí guardas los REGALOS que te dan tus amigos, debido a que estan muy lejos de aquí no son cosas muy grandes así que las guardas acá.

>Observar gran espada en la pared.

Es una espada KOYA, tu hermana te lo regalo cuando lo encontró en una tienda que vendía cosas antiguas, siempre dice "nunca puedes estar seguro sin una espada" lo que quiera que eso signifique.

>Poner la espada en tu strife portfolio.

Pones tu espada en tu strife portfolio, lo identifica como bladekind.

>Mirar estantería de películas.

Aquí guardas tus películas favoritas, entre estas están DEVIL y HUSH. Tienes otras mas pero esas son las que mas te gustan.

>Mirar compuradora.

No te gusta tener tu escritorio desorganizado así que tienes todo en carpetas, pero las mas interesantes son las de PELICULAS DUDOSAMENTE DESCARGADAS ILEGALMENTE y PELICULAS REALMENTE ILEGALES.

Oh, parece que alguien te ha enviado un mensaje en Pesterchum.

>Responder mensaje.

\-- deadlyHealth [DH] a empezado a molestar a negativeOptimistic [NO] a las 11: 37 --

DH: maaaark  
DH: ¿ya llego tu beta?  
NO: Buenos días para ti también  
NO: Aun no ha llegado  
DH: que maaal  
DH: la mía ya llego  
NO: ¿Enserio?  
NO: ¿Ya lo descargaste?  
DH: aun no es mi turno  
NO: ¿Tu turno?  
NO: ¿Alia puso turnos a ultima hora y no me dijo?  
DH: no realmente  
DH: ¡tu mismo sabrás cuando es tu turno!  
NO: Huh  
NO: Tan extraña como siempre  
DH: ¡graciaaaaas!  
DH: deberias ver si ya llego  
DH: tengo el presentimiento de que esta cerca  
NO: Hmm  
NO: Iré a revisar  
DH: oook  
DH: te deseo suerteeeee

\-- deadlyHealth [DH] a dejado de molestar a negativeOptimistic [IP] a las 11:40 --

NO: ¿Suerte?

>Revisar correo.

¡No puedes revisar tu correo aquí! Tendrás que salir de tu habitación para verlo.

>Salir de tu habitación.

Sales de tu habitación y ves una de las cuentas estanterias con LIBROS ANTIGUOS de tu hermana.

Son bastante interesantes pero no son realmente tu tipo.

>Revisar buzón.

Llegas a la puerta de tu casa, nada puede salir mal ¿verdad?

O al menos eso creías hasta que tu hermana se puso delante de ti.

No tienes otra opción.

>STRIFE!

[Animación de strife]

>Mirar buzón.

Logras salir del STRIFE y por fin puedes revisar el buzón. Hey tu beta esta aquí. 

>Captchalogar

¡No puedes simplemente captchalogarlo! Tienes que usar el método de tu sylladex.

>Explicar método.

Es fácil, cada vez que captchalogas algo tienes que poner una contraseña, si no recuerdas tu contraseña va a quedar ahí para siempre hasta que la recuerdes. 

(Como esa pulsera que tienes en tu sylladex desde hace 2 semanas porque no recuerdas de contraseña le pusiste.)

>Poner contraseña.

Le pones SBURB de contraseña y por fin vuelves a tu habitación.

>Revisar si tus amigos ya tienen el juego.

No es mala idea ingresas a tu computadora de nuevo, tal vez sea mejor preguntarle a Alia primero.

\-- negativeOptimistic [NO] a empezado a molestar a [IP] illegalPlayer a las 12:16 --

[Esta conversación ya se tuvo antes]

>Abrir paquete.

No parece que puedas abrirlo ahora, necesitas algunas tijeras para abrirlo.

>Conseguir tijeras.

Sales de tu habitación debido a que no tienes tijeras ahí, por suerte no estan tan lejos de ahí. 

Parece que tu hermana no esta, tal vez se fue a comprar la cena de hoy. Ahora puedes descargar SBURB en paz.

>Hacer un completo desastre.

Al decir la contraseña el paquete salio volando y atravesó la ventana, mierda, cayo justo en el jardín de tu hermana.

>Ir al jardín de tu hermana.

¡No puedes ir ahí! Tu hermana se molestara contigo si pones un solo pie ahí. No sabes como llegar ahí.

>Escuchar sonido de notificación.

¿Huh? Tal vez alguien te esta escribiendo.

>Responder mensaje.

Vuelves a tu habitación y respondes el mensaje.

\-- illegalPlayer [IP] ha empezado a molestar a negativeOptimistic [NO] a las 13:16 --

[Esta conversación ya se tuvo antes.]


End file.
